


Warm Feelings

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- Not Hunters, Autumn, Barista Dean, Coffee Shop, M/M, Pumpkin Spice Latte, Seasonal fic, Unrelated Winchesters, alternate universe-Not Brothers, fall - Freeform, unrelated wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barista Dean's day is usually pretty boring until a tall stranger comes in. In a stroke of confidence, Dean writes his number on the cup for Sam to discover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Feelings

The man was gorgeous and walked with a subtle confidence of someone who was happy in themselves. Dean tried not to gawp at the man as the stranger strolled past the large glass window of his cafe. Oblivious to Dean's staring, the man made his way past the coffee house slowly, taking in the fall feeling and orange-brown colors around him. His brown hair was mostly controlled by a deep maroon beanie but the whisps sticking out from the bottom fluttered in the light breeze. 

Dean swallowed and promised himself he'd get out over the weekend. He needed to get laid. 

His heart stopped completely when the tall man pushed open the door, making the little bell ring out. Dean didn't need to be made aware of the man's arrival, his eyes had been on the man for five minutes already. 

The stranger took in the warm atmosphere as he glanced at the people gathered in the seats. A smile caused dimples to form in his rosy cheeks. At that moment, Dean thought he'd never seen a more beautiful man in his whole life. The guy was an Adonis. 

The man strode towards where Dean was serving but the barista wanted to melt into the ground. This was going to be super awkward. 

"Hi, what can I get you?" Dean managed to squeak out his usual line of greeting. 

The man's hazel eyes scoured the boards until his mouth quirked up and he found the desired drink. Dean watched his mouth as his tongue darted out to moisten the chill cracked lips.

"Can I get a pumpkin spice latte please, Dean?" His eyes had shot down to catch Dean's name tag. The Adonis' voice was more than Dean could have ever of hoped. Deep and warm, it pulled you in and encouraged you to listen.

"Of course, what's your name?" He smiled. He tried to hide the fact that the man saying his name had caused butterflies in his stomach. 

"Sam." 

"Mines Dean." The barista supplied uselessly. 

"I know." He chuckled, the laughter lighting up his whole face. With a large hand, he gestured towards the name tag pinned to Dean's front.

Dean cringed and could feel himself flushing bright red, "Right, of course."

He turned away quickly to scrawl Sam's name on a travel cup and began to pull together the makings of a pumpkin spice latte. He rarely served a drink like this to a man like Sam: built, handsome and masculine. For some reason, most men were scared that drinking the pumpkin spice latte would somehow impact their fragile masculinity.

He was pouring the hot liquid into the cardboard cup when he had a brain wave. It was a risky plan and would suck if he'd misjudged the situation but he was going to do it. He grabbed the pen from beside the counter and scrawled his name and number on the cup. He crossed his fingers before handing over the drink and running off to clean tables. He really didn't want to be there when Sam noticed the number written messily on the side of his beverage. 

Dean only looked up when he heard the bell announce Sam's departure. He sighed a breath of relief. Where has he gained the courage to do such a thing? As if Sam would ever actually call him. 

\----

It wasn't until Sam was halfway down the street that he finally glanced down at the warm drink in his hand. His eyes caught on the writing on the side of his pumpkin spice latte, a fall treat. 

The barista's name and number were written under Sam's name. 

The tall man smiled and even felt himself blush slightly. He'd thought Dean was hot from the moment he'd laid eyes on the man but wasn't sure if the guy swung that way. Always cautious not to cause trouble, Sam decided to leave it and not bother asking about the barista. He was glad that he didn't as he had the honor of having someone actually give him their number on a cup. It seemed totally cliché but Sam had always been desperate to have that little moment like you always see online or in books. 

Pulling out his cell phone, Sam saved the number into his contacts to call later before returning to his pumpkin spice latte with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a bunch of fall/Halloween/Autumn fics so if you liked this then you might like the others :)


End file.
